The present invention relates to a filter holder to be mounted on a lens barrel.
It has been, in general, industrial practice heretofore to use a screw type filter for a filter mounted on a lens barrel. However, a film-shaped filter, such as a gelatin filter, has recently come into use. In the conventional construction, a screw type filter and a film-shaped filter have respectively been set in filter holders for installation thereof on a lens barrel. Therefore, it has not been possible to install a film-shaped filter, as set in a filter holder for a screw type filter, or conversely, to install a screw type filter, as set in a filter holder for a film-shaped filter. Nor has it ever been possible to use both a screw type filter and a film-shaped filter at the same time.